Unconsciously Falling
by sunsh1n30611
Summary: Tohru is just starting to understand her feelings for Kyo. Kyo is trying to distance himself from her, afraid to become too close. With Shigure scheming in the background, perhaps he can get these two come together through his uniquely offbeat ways. Set after the last episode of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Unconsciously Falling**

A bright, sunny, Saturday afternoon. Tohru hums to a soft melody as she delicately folds the clean laundry, sitting at the eating table. Eyes gently closed as she places Kyo's fresh shirt onto his pile, as a small smile creeps onto her face. The epitome of peaceful.

"What the hell you damned rat?!" Kyo yells from outside the front door. Tohru winces at the sudden noise disturbing her quiet afternoon.

"I could say the same for you, stupid cat," Yuki coolly responds as he slides the door open. "Ms. Honda, good afternoon." A smile replacing the scowl he wore a second ago.

"Good afternoon to you too, Yuki; and to you Kyo. Welcome home." Tohru beams at Yuki, then hesitantly lifts her head to meet Kyo's fiery orange eyes. Kyo reciprocates, gazing into her deep chocolate eyes. Quickly looking away, he realized he's been staring at her for too long. 'God, she's beautiful. But I don't normally stare like that, I need to keep myself under control. Or maybe i'm just tired,' he thought. Collecting himself, he turns to fully face Tohru, who is still sitting on the ground with laundry strewed everywhere, "I'm going to bed, i'm not eating dinner tonight."

"OK, I hope you feel better soon," Tohru quietly pleads, a small frown now occupies her expression; worry evident is her tone.

Noticing this, Kyo gives Tohru a smile, "I'll be fine, just a long day." He then walks around the corner towards his bedroom, leaving Yuki and Tohru to chat.

"That reminds me, how was your student council meeting?" Tohru inquired. "It was as usual, Manabe and Sakuragi were goofing off, Kimi was flirting with another student passing through the hall, and Machi was calmly getting things done along with myself." Yuki reminisced, a very small blush could be seen when the mention of Machi came up.

"By the way, Ms. Honda, where is Shigure? I haven't seen him since this morning," Yuki states, walking in the direction of his own room. "I believe he went to the Sohma Estate to visit Hatori. He should be back by dinner time." She answers. While still on the subject, "What should we have tonight?"

Putting a hand on the banister of the stairs, Yuki turns slightly to face her, "Whatever you make will be perfect as always; just make what you want."

"OK. . ." Tohru blushes furiously at the praise just given to her. Awoken from her daze, she quickly finishes the laundry, 'maybe we'll have curry tonight.'

Jumping to her feet, she goes up the stairs with the basket of freshly folded laundry; walking into her room, she places her clothes on the bed. Next, she goes to Yuki's room, knocks on the door, "Yuki, I have your clean clothes." Yuki slides the door open, "Thank you, Ms. Honda. I'll be down for dinner shortly, too." Grinning, Tohru nods her head in approval.

Kyo's room was next. Tohru can't help but feel butterflies. Ever since the day she found out about Kyo's true form, she felt closer to him. She couldn't quite place why though.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks on his door, "Kyo, I have your clean clothes." Tohru waits about five seconds. No answer. Another knock, "Kyo?"

As quietly as possible, she slides his door open. On his futon, she sees him laid on his side, sound asleep. Thinking to herself, 'He must be exhausted from all the training he did today. I'll just place his clothes on the desk.' Walking carefully around him, she does this. Just as Tohru is about to leave his room, Kyo stirs. Panicking, thinking she woke him up, Tohru just about starts her apology rant.

However, all he does is turn onto his back. Giving a soft sigh of relief, she gives one more look towards him before preparing to leave. That her intention, anyway.

All thought stops. She stares wide eyed. Kyo was shirtless, and Tohru was doing all she could not to drool. 'I never actually looked at him this close before. His muscles. His messy orange hair. That peaceful look on his face. . . AGH! What am I doing?! I need to leave before something happens!" Madly blushing at the thoughts going through her head, she tries to will herself to leave.

Sliding the door open to exit, she hears something. "Tohru. . ." Kyo softly muttered in his sleep. 'He said my name. Is he dreaming of me?' Tohru wonders with a slight tinge of hope.

Softly smiling, with her eyes closed, Tohru closes the door. A peaceful look on her face. Then, a sudden realization came, 'Oh no! I need to start dinner!'

Rushing to the kitchen, but not before placing Shigure's clothes in his own room, she beings her task.

"Ah, Tohru. I was wondering where you had gone. And thank you for the laundry." Shigure speaks through this newspaper, sitting at the eating table.

"Oh, Shigure! I didn't know you were back. Welcome home." Tohru beams her trademark smile. Tohru turns the rice cooker on, and begins to boil water. Pouring tea for Shigure and now Yuki, who just arrived at the table.

"Yuki, how are your studies going?" Shigure asks, suspiciously. "They are going as they normally are, high marks in all subjects," he responds, clearly understanding that this is going somewhere; as mischief follows his cousin like a new hatched duckling to it's mother.

"Good, good. Because of that, i'm allowed to announce something fun!" A wide smile now planted on his face.

Yuki sits, questions marks floating around his head in his attempts to solve the mystery Shigure just layed before him. Tohru sets the table and places the hot cooked meal in front of each member.

"What is this surprise, Shigure?" Tohru asks, a smile now also on her face.

"Because you asked, my dear, sweet flower Tohru, I will tell you anything. Not only that, but because you whole-heartedly cooking the delicious meal. " Reaching across the table, grabbing her hand, and placing a soft kiss on it. Just to be hit in the head a second later. "Ouch! Yuki, I was just showing my gratitude for this lovely meal." Shigure rubs the growing bump on his head.

Coughing into his fist, Shigure begins. "Ahem, yes, well, anyway. I went to the main house today to visit Hatori, as I haven't seen him in a while. It was during a conversation we had that lead me to a fantastic idea. We are going on vacation to the beach!" Radiating happiness from himself, he grinned and looked to see the reaction of Tohru and Yuki.

"That sounds like a great idea. I need a break from the student council duties, and if I can get all my homework done, i'll be free for the weekend," said Yuki, rubbing his chin, thinking of how this trip could work.

Tohru with wide eyes, abruptly stands to her feet. "The beach!? I would love to go. If I can get all my homework done as well, I can go. Who all is coming? When can we go?" Tohru now (mentally) bouncing up and down from excitement. 'The beach, that sounds like so much fun. Maybe Kyo will go too.' Tohru's thoughts wandered off, still unsure about why she kept thinking about Kyo.

Shigure, sipping tea, "Since you're all excited for this, we will leave on Friday and spend the weekend at on the Sohma summer houses. From what I gathered, it would be Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Ayami, Kagura, Momiji and myself."

As Shigure speaks of the trip participants, a dark, ominous aura is found behind him. Slowly turning around, Kyo is seen with anger plastered on his face, "Who is going where? I am NOT going anywhere that Kagura and Momiji are going to be, I don't care where it is, what it's for, or anything else. I. Am. Not. Going." Kyo clearly states his opinion, furious that he was asked first.

"Calm down, Kyo. If you don't go, then we all can't go. There has to be eight of us. And you wouldn't want to disappoint Tohru, would you? She was so excited to go too. Do you hear that Tohru? Kyo says he won't go. . ." Shigure feigns disappointment and sadness.

"Hey! Do not involve her! You could ask somebody else to go, cause i'm not go. . " Kyo then looks at Tohru. Sorrow on her features. "Kyo, will you please go with us? It won't be any fun unless you go too. . . " Tohru sweetly and low-key sounding pleaded with him. Her eyes shining hopefully at his.

Collapsing to his feet, totally and entirely, defeated. "Arg. . . Stop. I can't handle it. OK. OK. I'll go. . ." Kyo gave in. Slowly lifting his head, he finds Tohru's glowing face, full of that goofy grin on her face. 'If it makes her happy, I can suffer through Kagura and Momiji. Hell, I can suffer through a lot more than that, if it would make her happy.'

Kyo stands to his feet, smiling. Shigure giving a smile of victory holding a peace sign with his fingers. Yuki eating dinner, ignoring the debacle. And Tohru, happy as can be.

"OK, we leave in three days. Set your clocks everyone!" Shigure announces.

 **\- End Chapter 1 -**

Please let me know what you thought about this story, if I should continue it, grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc.

This story is based on the Anime version, after the last episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of Chapter 1: After a long day of laundry and awkward encounters, Shigure announces that Tohru, Kyo (reluctantly), Yuki, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, and himself will all be going to the beach for the weekend. However, this is Shigure's plan entirely, what does he have up his sleeve?

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

It's now been three days since the fateful talk about the beach trip. Hatori has just rolled up in a small, brown bus to the front of Shigure's house. Stepping out of the driver's side, cigarette in mouth, Hatori gives a calm expression as Shigure rushes to his side.

"Hatori!" Shigure cries, leaping and bounding to his cousin's side. "Hatori, my plan is working! I can't believe Kyo fell victim to Tohru's sweet charms so easily! I mean, blah blah blahh! Blah! Blah blah. . . " is all Hatori heard after receiving the information he needed. 'So, Kyo is going. Good.' He thought, slightly approving; ignoring the rest of Shigure's insight.

"Hatori! Are you even listening? I was just telling you about blah blah blaaahhh, blah blah. . . ," Hatori sighs exhaustedly. "Yes, Shigure, I heard. Now, please quiet down. I'm exhausted already and we haven't even left the city yet." Rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Disappointedly, Shigure stops talking. Walking to the dedicated trunk of the bus, he puts his own luggage in securely next to Hatori's.

Strolling to stand next to Hatori again, he observes, "It is a pleasant day out for the beach, is it not?" Staring dreamy-eyed at the bright, blue sky with little puffy, white clouds scattered. A soft breeze passing through his robes. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect. "Indeed it is. The weather should work perfectly for that plan of yours." Shigure grins in achievement of Hatori's semi-praise. "However," he continues, Shigure's expression drops. "Make sure that no one will get hurt through this; you tend to go overboard in some of your schemes," Hatori warns, almost menacingly.

Shigure nods his head, silently agreeing that it is not his intention to hurt anyone, and he will do his best to maximize positive results.

Both sighing at the peace of the morning.

"Wahhh, someone, Kyo's hurting me! Wahhhh!" Momiji's over-dramatic cries echo through the house and into the forest.

"Shut up, you annoying little pest. And stop running to Tohru for everything! She has her own stuff to deal with! You can pack yourself!" Kyo screams at the blonde rabbit boy, equally as loud.

Back outside, sweat drops have now appeared on the back of Shigure and Hatori's head. Peace, gone.

Inside, Tohru gently rubs Momiji's head. Concerned about the hurt boy in front of her. "It's OK, Kyo, I don't mind. I'm almost done anyway." Tohru gives Kyo a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Yay! Thanks, Tohru!" Momiji miraculously recovered from his injury in record time.

Kyo sighs, rubbing the back of his head in defeat. Looking at Tohru, smiling, "ya know? You're too nice for your own good. I'll help you pack then." A blush evident on his face, his lowers his head to conceal it from her.

Surprised at the compliment given to her, especially by Kyo, she blushes with a wide grin, "thank you very much, Kyo. But I don't think i'm _that_ nice. . ." her mumbles grow fainter with each word as she continues to gaze into Kyo's eyes.

The two continue to stare, unknowingly, long and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Grrrrr. ." Kyo slowly turns around to find Kagura staring at him with murderous eyes. "Kyo, my love, what are you doing staring at another woman like that, and right in front of me!? I'll never forgive you for this!" she curses him. "Ah, HELL!" Kyo sprints outside while she chases him, somehow finding a medieval flail, swinging it around high above her head.

"They get along so well." Tohru grins at the _playing_ Kyo and Kagura are doing. "Now Momiji, let's get the two of us packed, we're the last ones. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting." She explains, walking towards the wardrobe Momiji brought to Shigure's house the night before.

"Ms. Honda, why don't you get packed; i'll handle Momiji's luggage with him." Yuki appeared around the corner.

"Oh, OK. Thank you, Yuki. I'll get packed right away." Tohru sprints towards her room to finalize her packing.

After 30 long minutes later.

Tohru puts her luggage into the trunk of the bus, joining every else's. Kyo has emerged from an unknown hiding spot on a tree limb. Kagura has calmed down, for now. Momiji, Shigure and Yuki are standing ready. And Hatori is taking mental notes of surrounding occurrences, and the sudden change in weather in the far distance. 'Perfectly fitting Shigure's plan.'

Everyone piles into the bus. Hatori driving, Shigure as passenger. Momiji sitting next to Tohru, Kagura getting her dream of sitting next to Kyo, and Yuki seeming to be by himself. 'Good, I think i'll like this extra space and peace,' thinking hopefully.

Suddenly, the doors of the bus swing open. A radiating light comes from a tall, fashionable figure. "You couldn't possibly have forgotten about me. As I am your most important party member. Yes. I. Ayame. Have come to rescue the fair princess Tohru from the boring and dreary trip to the beach without my presence. Never fear, my princess! You're savior has come forth!" Leaping to Tohru in slow-motion, pink flowers and sparkles in the background.

Looking to his slight left. "Ah! Yuki, my dear and precious younger brother! I was not made aware of your attendance! And you have an open seat! This is destiny! We must make haste and commemorate this occasion with a photo!" Pulling a camera out of thin air. A visible chill runs down Yuki's body in horror.

"No! Please! I changed my mind! I want to stay home!" Yuki pleas, trying to get around his literally beaming brother to leave the bus.

"No, sorry. You're already here." Hatori calmly and firmly states. 'Heartless. .' Yuki thinks bitterly.

Hatori proceeds to drive off, destination: the beach.

Shigure giving more of his plan to a not listening Hatori. Momiji signing a song to Tohru. Kagura has hugged Kyo unconscious with her strength. And Yuki banging his head against the window, begging for a swift death as Ayame rambles about their brotherly love and bonding.

Yes, this would be an interesting trip indeed.

 **\- End Chapter -**

Thank you for reading.

Again, please tell me of any mistakes found and what you thought of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of chapter 2: We jumped to three days ahead, everyone excited to go on the beach trip. Hatori rents a small bus to fit the eight travelers. Shigure and Hatori reminisce about the weather and the plan Shigure conjured up. With a few hijinks along the way, everyone boarded the bus, and are currently on their way to one of the many Sohma summer houses.

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

Four long hours of sitting in the vehicle. For some, it was hell; they pleaded with the all their might that lightning would strike them, relieving their suffering. For others, it was a joyous and fun time; full of singing songs and laughing.

But at last, they made it. Before the bus could come to a complete stop, Kyo, who just awoke from his comatose state, along with Yuki were the first out of their seats, rushed to the door, and jumped out. Landing on all fours, they kiss the sandy ground as if it were a lover with whom they haven't seen in years.

Next, to calmly walk out of the bus, was Hatori, through his driver side door. "Everyone, gather your belongings and meet in the living room of the house. Yuki, the key should be under the mat. Kyo help carry bags." Hatori instructed, cool and collected.

"Oh! The beach! How wonderful it looks! I can't wait to go in the water with everyone!" Tohru dreamy-eyes the cold, refreshing waves crashing on the sandy beach.

The Sohma house they were staying at was on a small hill overlooking the ocean, about a 15 minute walk from the beach.

"Tohru, will you make a sandcastle with me? Will you please?" Momiji please, eyes larger than normal. How could Tohru possible resist? "Of course, Momiji, but only if Kagura helps us." Turning to face the boar, Tohru extends her hand, "Please?"

Kagura looks at Tohru's hand with the same eyes Momiji just gave her. "Of course! Thank you for including me! This is going to be so much fun!" The three of them jump around and giggle about the upcoming events.

"Now girls, and Momiji, we need to get everything settled in the house first, then we can go down to the water." Shigure appearing to have a good head on his shoulders, however, inside the theater mind, 'Oh girls! In swimsuits! What a grand day it is for me! I wonder what kind of swimsuit Tohru will wear. One piece? BIKINI?! Oh, it's just too much to handle!' Shigure now completely engrossed in this mind theater, he stares off into space, drooling. Not aware of Tohru's hand waving in front of his eye. "Shigure? Are you OK?"

"Leave him, Tohru. He's a lost cause." Kyo quickly said with normality from the back of the bus, gathering bags. "Here's your bag, by the way."

"Oh, thank you Kyo." Tohru rushes over to retrieve her bag from Kyo hand. However, knowing how clumsy Tohru is, she trips over a small rock. Quick to react, Kyo catches her, using her bag as a mediator so he won't transform.

Everything in was in slow motion. Kyo can feel her slender arms under his protective grasp. Tohru felt safe and warm, knowing Kyo had come for her time in need, regardless of how little the situation was.

Kyo blushed, hard, "hey, be more careful. I don't want to see you scraping yourself up before we even get to the water." Clunking her gently on the head and he sets her up straight on her feet. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Kyo. I really appreciate it." Tohru beams at her savior with wide, doe eyes. Causing Kyo to blush further.

"Well, as long as you understand," he mumbles slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "We should head inside, i'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Kyo gives Tohru her bag, their hands gently passing over one another. Both now blushing furiously at the innocent contact.

'What's happening? Why is my heart beating for fast, and my face feels so hot? AM I SICK? Oh no! I can't be sick! We just got here, and it would cause everyone trouble if they found out! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' Tohru starts to mentally panic. Her hands clasping her face in horror at the thought, all while walking towards the house. Deciding to push it out of her mind for the sake of the trip, she skips the rest of the way to the door in merriment.

Kyo, on the other hand, 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to stop this! If i'm not too careful, I might say something i'll deeply regret. I've already been through this with myself. She will never love a monster like me. You'll be locked away soon. . .' thinking depressingly. Watching as Tohru skips happily to the door, 'but damn-it, I love her so much. . .' mouth now pasted with a small smile of endearment.

Tohru walks in the house, her mouth drops in awe. "My goodness, this place is huge!"

A circular room with high ceilings with cedar wood paneling on the roof, walls painted light baby blue to match the ocean, trimming with little sail boats carved into in. Large windows, with a view of the large mass of water. In the center of the room were three, large, beige couches in a U-shape, with a light brown coffee table in the center. Paintings of the sea hung sparsely on the walls.

"Now, that everyone's here. I think we should begins figuring out who will be in what room." Shigure started, a tone of mischief towards the end. "I have with me eight popsicle sticks, each with a single number ranging one through four, as there are four rooms available. When you pick your stick, the number on it will be your room. I believe this is fair, yes?" Shigure looks playfully at Hatori, who just crossed his arms and sighes, giving in to Shigure's plan.

"But I want to be with my darling Kyo! It's not fair, I called dibs!" Kagura complains and pouts. "And I wish nothing more than to be in the bosom of my dear brother." Ayame dramatically asserts his opinion.

"NO!" Both Kyo and Yuki shout in unison.

"All will be settled once you pick your stick, and no, there is no trading or bribing." Shigure concludes his game. Now holding a handful of popsicle sticks, numbers face down into his palm, the test begins.

"I will go first." Hatori begins the process, sighing. Picking a stick and looking at the number, "2."

"Me next!" Momiji thrusts his hand to the sticks, "1." "Hey Tohru, make sure you get 1 too, OK," he instructs childishly.

"I suppose I'm next." Yuki pulls out a stick. "3."

"Now me!" Kagura goes forth, "2." Looking very disappointed she turns to Hatori, "looks like i'm with you." Shrugging at her lose, but far from giving up on her beloved.

"Let's get this over with. . ." Kyo pulls a stick out. "4." Slightly glancing at Tohru, hope briefly in his eyes, but shaking himself out of the thought quickly. "Well, at least i'm not with the rabbit," putting a bit of rare optimism in his tone.

"Oh! I shall be next!" Ayame pulls a stick. "3." "No! Please no!" Yuki yells in horror. "I'm only kidding, it's 1. We can bond as lovers and brothers next trip my dear Yuki." Yuki then releases a heavy sigh of relief.

"Aw, I wanted to sleep with Tohru. . ." Momiji whines dejectedly. "As did we all, young one." Ayame clasps Momiji's should in empathy.

"I will go now, if that's OK with everyone." Tohru gently asks, everyone nodding in approval.

As Tohru was reaching for the last two remaining sticks, a thought occured in Yuki and Kyo's head. 'Whichever stick she pulls, she'll be with one of us.' With the family still up in arms about which guy she'll end up choosing, this test felt similar to fate for some of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tohru draws and speaks, "4."

A massive blush now spreads across both Kyo and Tohru's face at this realization. 'We'll be in the same room all weekend,' they both thought, highly embarrassed.

"Well, now that that's done, I must be 3, with Yuki. That's no fun." Looking as sad as some previous males about the lack of a lady companion. "Now, let's get everything put into our rooms and wash up for lunch, then we'll go to the beach." Shigure instructs the plan of action.

Everyone now walking towards what they thought was their fate-determined-rooms, some in awkward silence, some prancing in excitement, some neutral to their situation.

What they didn't know what that Shigure rigged the game, he purposely made it so Kyo and Tohru would be together, 'This is so much fun. I don't know why I didn't think to do this earlier.'

Room four was the furthest from the main room where they had all met in. Kyo and Tohru walked in awkward silence until they reach the room. Opening the door, their already bright blush turns a deeper shade of red.

The room was typical, a dresser, window with a view, tatami mats, a TV too.

But the bed, however, was meant for a married couple. Delicately walking inside, trying to figure out what is happening and how to quickly resolve it, Tohru turns and smiles at Kyo. "Well, we can make this work. I can redo the bed into two separate ones once we come back from the beach, OK?"

The bright smile, solution to the problem settled and the confidence behind both, plus the awkward embarrassment made Kyo do the unspeakable. He laughed, harder than he ever remembers. "Ahhhh haha haahha hahaa."

Tohru stands, continuing to smile sweetly as his beautiful laugh fills the room, 'his laugh is so comforting, it makes him all the more handsome. I wish he would laugh more like that.'

Gathering himself, Kyo calms down, "sorry, I really needed that. Seems like you have a good plan. Let's get washed up and head down for some lunch. I'm starving!" Kyo's stomach can be slightly heard growling.

Giggling Tohru agrees with him. As they wash up, they then head towards their meal, excited about this new development and the beach.

 **\- End Chapter -**

Hello, thank you for reading this far, I really appreciate it.

As also, please review; let me know of mistakes so that I could correct them.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap of Chapter 3: Everyone has safely made it to the Sohma beach house; despite the fact that some were trying their best to inflict some damage on another member of the bus. After some suspiciously placed rocks causes Tohru to trip, resulting in an awkward encounter into Kyo's arms; the group is divided into four rooms where they will be staying for the weekend.

This is through Shigure's popsicle stick game. The end results were: Room 1 - Momiji and Ayame; Room 2 - Hatori and Kagura; Room 3 - Yuki and Shigure; Room 4 - Tohru and Kyo. With this development, Shigure has only begun his ultimate match-making plan. The group are now all headed for lunch, then the long-awaited beach.

 **\- Chapter 4 -**

We forward our scene to the end of lunch. One by one, the group disperses from the kitchen table towards their rooms to change into their swimsuits. Tohru, however, stays behind to help the servants clear the table and wash the dishes, regardless of their frantic pleas for her not to and only enjoy her time there.

Cleaning done, Tohru then heads towards room 4, 'our room. . .' Tohru blushes furiously at the idea. 'I can't believe I was so lucky as to end up with Kyo,' she continues. Head in the clouds, she continues to walk towards the furthest room in the house.

Arriving in front of the dark, mahogany door, she knocks lightly. "Kyo, are you done changing?" Tohru inquires, very much wanting to get herself ready for the beach as well.

"Yeah, you can come in." Tohru heard Kyo's reply.

She walks in, going straight to her bag and pulls her swimsuit out. "It's pretty lucky that our room has it's own bathroom, since the other one is so far from the room." Tohru comments while walking with a skip in her step towards said bathroom, "I'll only be a minute."

Kyo was still standing there, dazed at her previous sentence, 'our room. . . Heh, it sounds so good. I'm sure she didn't mean it that way though, she's pretty air-headed and innocent to have. . .' Kyo thinks disheartedly.

After 5 short minutes, Tohru steps out. Kyo looks up at her to ask if she's finished, but words can't seem to escape his mouth.

"Um. . . Kyo, how does it look? I'm afraid it doesn't look good on me. . ." Tohru contemplates switching swimsuits. She wore a pink bikini with white lacy ruffles trimming the breasts and the top rim of the bottom set. It exposed all of her smooth curves and flawless creamy skin, her long, thin legs, and pouting out her modest breasts.

Kyo gulps, "It, uh, it looks. . . really, good." Trying is best to not jump her and take her there, Kyo looks away, hiding his massive blush at his own thoughts.

"Oh, thank you very much , Kyo. Um. . . could I, um, ask for a small favor?" Tohru fidgets with her fingers, looking ten times cuter than she already did.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Kyo praying it won't be anything big that he can get done quickly.

"Could you. . . please, tie the top strings together? I can't reach. . ." Tohru hides her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah, uh, sure. I'll try at least." Kyo hesitantly went behind her, wondering if he made a huge mistake or not. 'Fuck, she's just. . . so. . . beautiful.'

His fingers gently brush the back of Tohru's neck, causing her to shiver in delight. He slowly and, unconsciously, seductively ties the two flimsy strings holding up Tohru's top together. 'What is happening? It feels so good, I don't want him to stop. No! Bad Tohru, stop it! He's just trying to help me. . .'

Almost done with the tie, Kyo averts his look to her slender, smooth neck. Unable to control his desire, he slowly bends down to her level, and places a small but distinct kiss on the side of her neck. 'Shit!' Kyo rushes through the last knot and runs to the bathroom. Holding his nose over the sink, dripping with blood. 'That was really close, I was about to go further. . .'

Tohru, still stunned silent, holds her trembling hand her neck. A smile appears on her face. 'Kyo. . . Kyo kissed me,' her thoughts surrounding the possibilities as to why. 'Could he. . . LIKE me? Wait, is that what i've been feeling? Do I LIKE Kyo?' Tohru now determined to know how she feels, made a mental note to research after they got back from the beach.

However, since the kiss, Kyo feels as though he has severed any and all friendship with Tohru. Tohru being who she is, would never allow that though. Walking to the bathroom door Kyo is still in, she knocks lightly. "Kyo, i'm heading to the living room where we're all to meet. I'll see you there?" She asks in her normal tone, as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, i'll see you there." Kyo replies, confusion evident in his voice though. 'Why is she acting OK with this? She's supposed to ignore me, get angry, be upset, complain. . . wait, when was the last time Tohru did ANY of that?' Chuckling slightly, cleaning himself up, he also heads towards the living room where everyone stands, waiting for him.

"Well, now that Kyo has decided to join us, we can go now! Off to the beach!" Shigure leads. "Yeah!" Everyone else, except Hatori, yells in excitement, fists pounding the air.

The 15 minute walk down to the sand was fairly uneventful. Everyone giggling and excited for the fun of the waves and beach.

At last, they made it. Everyone taking in the grand sight, standing in awe. The vast ocean, blue meeting blue as water and sky. Dark, ominous clouds in the distance, but growing nearer.

Regardless, the group would play until they were forced to go back.

Momiji runs towards the water, but stopping about 10 feet away from the edge. "Tohru! Let's build the sandcastle here, OK?" Tohru nods her head in agreement, "Kagura, what do you think?" Looking at the location and length of incoming ocean waves, with respects to the incoming tides, Kagura nods also, "Yeah, that seems like a good spot."

"Is making a sandcastle really needing that much thought put into it? Can't you just sit down and make it?" Kyo asks the three, tone slightly irritated and confused.

"Of course not, Kyo! Sandcastles are a delicate art!" Momiji defends.

Kyo grunts, still confused, at this response. Taking sneak-peeks at Tohru, 'in her both adorable and sexy swimsuit. . . Seriously? I REALLY need to get a hold of myself.' Kyo mentally slapping himself.

"Dear brother Yuki, I must inform you that your swimsuit is soooo old school. Allow me the grand honor of loaning you one of my latest and greatest swimsuits from a collection designed by yours truly. It would would make splendid statement, would it not? Brother supporting brother, it's so beautiful, they should write a book about us! Shigure! I would like to commission a book from you about the bonds between Yuki and I." Thinking more deeply into the subject, "I would also like to commission a book about us, Shigure; and a book about Hatori and me; and last, but certainly not least, a book on how I, single handedly, rescued the fair princess Tohru from the dreadful wasteland she is forced to live in." Dramatically posing himself atop of high rock as waves crash into the rock behind him.

"Uh, Aya, that "dreadful wasteland" is MY home." Shigure reminds, somewhat offended at the description. "It's only a wasteland when Kyo and Yuki destroy my poor house. . ." Sobbing slightly at the memories of torn screens, broken tables, holes in the roof, etc.

"By the way, Ayame, you might need to repeat your statement to Yuki at a later time, he left as soon as you said "Dear brother", as for the book about us. No." Hatori sternly answers. "OK. . ." Ayame sighs obediently.

With the commotion of Ayame's rant and the disaster of a sandcastle that was going on, Yuki was able to escape for a brief moment of solitude, finding a small cove around the corner of the group, 'at last, peace and quiet, even if it's just for a little bit.' With this thought, he drifted off to a small nap.

After a couple hours of playtime, the wind started to pick up. Looking at the sky, Shigure and Hatori take note of the increasing dark clouds surrounding them. Rain was just starting to sprinkle down. "This is going to be a big storm," Shigure notes out loud, Hatori nodding his head in agreement.

What seemed like seconds after that statement, a major gust of wind swirled into the group. The rain got harder and heavier. Hatori yelled out orders to everyone, "Get your own belongings and head back for the house, it's the only real shelter from this storm."

Doing as he says, the group quickly gathers their belongings and begin to leave the beach.

"Wait, where's Yuki?" Tohru asks, highly concerned. "I'll go look for him, I won't be gone long." Tohru with her small satchel run off towards the cove before anyone could object.

With the storm getting heavier and the wind picking up, Shigure spoke, "OK, the rest of you, get to the house, no delay. Kyo, go after Tohru to make sure she's safe." Shigure turns to where Kyo used to be standing, having already left once Tohru had left. "Ah, I see he's ahead of me. Very Good. Now, the rest of us, to the house." The rest of the group safely makes it back.

"Yuki!" Tohru yells through the screaming storm, "Yuki! Where are you?"

Finding the cove, she sees him, obviously just woken up. 'I forgot he's a very heavy sleeper.'

"Ms. Honda, what's going on?" Yuki inquires of the sudden weather change. "We're in a massive storm, ya damn rat, let's get out of here!" Kyo appears behind Tohru. "Oh Kyo, I didn't know you came with me." Tohru grins cheerfully.

"Now is not the time to be happy, let's get back before the ocean swallows us up."

Just as Kyo said that, the cove was engulfed by a massive rogue wave. While Kyo and Yuki were able to hold onto a rock, their strength allowing them not to get swept away, Tohru was not so lucky.

"Help!" Tohru screams as she's sucked away. "Tohru!" Both Yuki and Kyo scream in horror, jumping into the raging water carrying Tohru away.

"Yuki, go to the house and call a doctor, you're the fastest, we'll need one quickly!" Kyo hurriedly yells at him while swimming towards a barely conscious Tohru, her body just skimming the water's surface. Yuki rushes to shore and runs to the house to tell what had happened and to call the doctor that will be needed.

Kyo was only 7 feet away from her when she couldn't hold onto her consciousness any longer and her body drifted under the surface. "Tohru! Hang on!" Kyo cries desperately.

Diving under the water, he sees her. Bubbles still coming out of her mouth, 'she's still alive,' he thinks, a small relief. Coming up to her, he wraps his arms around her, not caring about the curse, just about getting Tohru to safety.

However, no POOF.

Swimming up to the surface with Tohru is his arms, he breaches, gasping for air. Now paddling his way to shore, he hears Tohru cough a little water. "Tohru! Are you OK?" No response.

He reaches the shore. And continues to carry Tohru out of the water and sprints to the house. 'Please be OK, please! I beg, whatever God is out there, please, don't let her die!' Kyo sheds a small tear at the thought.

Reaching the house, and gently putting her on the couch. Everyone gathers around her, but not too close. Most gasping at the sight of her.

Momiji crying, "Is. . . is she. . ." Not able to finish the sentence, Kyo just shakes his head, trying not to cry as well, "no, I felt her breathing, if only slightly."

"Out of the way, the doctor's here!" Shigure opens a path as the older man in a white medical coat rushes to her side.

After 10 minutes of examination and medicines, the doctors stands to his feet.

"So, how is she?" Yuki inquires eagerly.

The doctor looks at Yuki and smiles.

 **\- End Chapter -**

Thank you for reading this long and dramatic chapter.

Please review, tell me what you thought, if I ramble too much much, if you would like more humor, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap of chapter 4: After successfully making it to the beach, the group frolics and has a good time. That is, until the massive storm brewing in the background finally catches up to them. The majority of the group make it safely back to the Sohma house while Tohru and Kyo look for Yuki, who had gone to a secluded cove for some peace.

Arriving at Yuki, they tell him the situation, only for a rogue wave to strike them, sending Tohru out into the sea. Yuki runs to the house to call for a doctor, while Kyo goes out to save her. Curiously, in the middle of his rescue, he had held Tohru to his chest, without transforming into a cat. Getting Tohru out of the water and rushing her to the house, the doctor shortly arrives. We now await to hear the news of her condition.

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

The doctor turns to the group, and gently smiles at them. "Tohru should be just fine, she wasn't under the water long enough to be in any critical condition." With this news, the group joyously thanks the doctor, whatever deity out there allowed this, and Kyo for his quick rescue.

"However," the doctor continues, "she will need to be constantly monitored and given a special medicine. She swallowed a lot of water, the salty sea water can irritate the lungs, and cause her drown even out of the medicine will prevent that, but it must be administered every hour for 24 hours."

"Thank you very much, doctor. This is wonderful news. We will make sure she gets the right dosage and returns to her normal self." Hatori profusely thanks the doctor for his time, walks him to the door, and pays him for his service and the medicine.

"Hey, Hatori's a doctor, why did we call another one?" Momiji innocently and rightly asks.

Walking back towards the group Hatori answers, "because I do not have the medicine that would help her, nor did I bring my medical kit. A mistake on my part." With the major panic happening, nobody else realize this until Momiji pointed it out, but now everyone understands the entire situation.

Shigure steps towards Tohru. "Well, we should put her to bed. Maybe get her in some dry clothes. What's that? Nobody else wants to? Don't worry, I'll do i. . ." "No, you won't!" Kyo and Yuki scream, smacking him over the head in unison.

Shigure rubs his swollen bump, "by the way, Kyo, I saw you carrying her in here, yet you weren't a cat. How is this possible?" The group now stares at Kyo in wide-eyes, filled with hope that the curse is breakable.

"I really don't know. I swam out to get her when she went under the surface, and grabbed hold of her. I noticed that also at first, but my main priority was to get her to safety." Kyo explains.

"That's very strange. Do you think, that Kyo's curse might be broken?" Hatori suggests a possible explanation, rubbing his chin in thought. "Let's test that, Kyo, hug Tohru," bluntly ordering Kyo.

Blushing in surprise, "what?! Wha. . . why? But. . . but I. . ." Kyo stammers in embarrassment. He looks around to everyone crowding him and Tohru, looking expectantly at him. Silently urging him to see if it's true, that there's hope for them all. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he drops to knees to become level with Tohru and shuffles his way to her.

Taking a deep breath, he reaches out and softly cradles her in his arms. Her scent of springtime flowers and the sea filling his nose.

~~POOF~~

"Damn it!" Kyo yells, now laying on the floor as an orange cat with an attitude next to Tohru's couch.

"Hmm. . . well, that throws that theory out the window. It's like his curse decided to take a nap during the time of Tohru's rescue." Yuki states, Kyo glaring at his remark. "What? You are cursed by a cat, it'd make sense if it took a nap." Yuki explains his remark.

"In any event, Tohru still needs to be taken out her wet clothes and put to bed. Kagura, could you please do this? You are the only other female here. I will help if you really need it." Hatori asks her. "Of course, i'd be happy to help." Kagura comes over to Tohru.

Using her inhuman strength, Kagura puts Tohru on her back and steadily starts walking towards room 4. Opening the door, she sees the horror that Kyo and Tohru originally saw, the married couple made bed. 'Grrrr. . . If Tohru weren't unconscious and sick, I'd totally rip Kyo's head off his sexy shoulders,' thinking angily, flames erupting from the floor to match her fury.

Forced to ignore the bed situation for the time being, she gently places Tohru on left side. Going to Tohru's bag against the wall, she pulls out the necessary clothes. Still being in her swimsuit, Kagura easily took off all Tohru's clothes, and replaced them with her bra and panties, pajama top and bottoms. Gently tucking her under the covers, and hanging the swimsuit in the bathroom to dry.

'Wow! They have their own bathroom too. . . Why do I feel so defeated by her? Have I really lost? I'm standing in THEIR room, Kyo ran after her when she went to look for Yuki, he rescued her without a second thought, the look in their eyes when they make contact. . .' Kagura depressingly comes to her own conclusion about her relationship with Kyo and that for her own happiness, she must move on.

Closing the door behind her, she walks back towards the main room, where Kyo had now already transformed back and changed into his clothes. "Tohru's fine now. So, what's the plan?" Hoping they made one in her absence.

"The way I see it, Kyo is going to be in charge of her medicine. Since they share the room, it makes the most amount of sense. But if he really doesn't want to, Ayame or I could feed it to her by mouth, to make sure she gets it all, of course." Shigure proposes, high-fiving Ayame for the fantastic suggestion. "Why, Shigure, you are a master of ideas. Never allow a living soul doubt you otherwise," Ayame praises him.

"NO!" Kyo yells quickly, almost too quickly for him to appear cool about the situation. "I mean, no, I'll do it. I should have kept a better eye on her, I feel partly responsible." Kyo explains, grabbing the medicine from the counter, he turns to face everyone, "She needs this every hour right? It's 4 o'clock exactly now, it would be best if it was done on the hour to keep better track." With this, he walks towards the room where Tohru is.

"He's matured." Hatori notes out loud, Ayame and Shigure nodding their head in agreement towards Kyo's mental growth. Kagura looking downcast as she watches him walk away. Momiji and Yuki looking saddened for Tohru's condition, but glad that she'll be alright.

Arriving at the door to the room, Kyo deeply sighs, looking down at his hand holding the medicine, 'OK, let's do this, she needs this now. This is my responsibility.' Head clear and his mission drawn out, he opens the door and walks in. Coming up to Tohru's side, and dropping to his knees. He gazes at her with loving and concerned eyes.

'Geez, you ditz, get better soon. . .' With that thought, he unscrews the medicine bottle cap and pours the dosage in a small measuring cup. With one hand lifting Tohru into a sitting position and his other hand holding the cup of medicine, bringing it to her lips and gently tipping the thick liquid into her mouth. Making sure not to spill and watching her throat swallow the contents, he gently and slowly lowers her back down on the futon.

Closing the bottle back up and setting it on a small table nearby, he turns back to her. Carefully brushing her stray bangs out from in front of her eyes, he tucked her fully back into bed. With a small hesitation, he bends down, and places a small and delicate kiss atop her forehead. "Please, get better soon, with that goofy smile of yours," he whispers half to himself, half to her, hoping to reach her consciousness.

Standing up, and turning off the lights, he heads back to the main hall, giving them an update on Tohru.

However, in Tohru's consciousness. The scene changes to a bright blue sky and soft green fields of flowers and grass, gentle breeze blowing across the rolling hills. Tohru is seen walking by a small stream at the bottom of a hill. "Huh, how did I get here? Where am I? Kyo! Kyo, are you there?" She yells, not sure if she should be scared or not, but knowing she's not supposed to be there.

Talking with herself, "well, maybe if I keep walking, i'll find a way back to everyone. Tohru Honda never gives up!" With her courage built up, she bounces off to find a way out of this mysterious place.

 **\- End Chapter -**

Thank you for reading.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Recap of chapter 5: Everybody is having a great time at the beach, that is, until the storm drives them away; ending Tohru in an unconscious state. After the doctor's examination, he concludes that Tohru is fine, but MUST take a special medicine once every hour for a day.

After deciding Kyo is to be in charge of her, he leaves to give her the first dosage, has a moment of guilt, concern, and affection, then leaves. While the group is at the Sohma beach house, Tohru, in her unconscious state, is in another world, in the far reaches of her dreams. How will she escape?

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

Tohru wanders through the open meadows of grass, weeds, and flowers. Sun overlooking the valley at high at noon. 'But. . . i've been walking for hours, how. . . how is that possible?' Tohru squints looking at its bright rays in startled confusion. Exhausted, she sits upon a rock near the stream she's been following.

Sighing, elbows on knees with palms to face, contemplating, "How am I ever going to get home to everyone? I have no idea where I am or how to get out. . ."

"I think I can help you." A familiar voice echoes through Tohru's ears. The sweet harmony of words she hasn't heard in quite some time. Turning her head towards the figure, eyes wide in shock, confusion, and pure happiness, "Mom?"

"Hey, Tohru, sorry i'm late; I kinda got lost. You're mind is a confusing place," Kyoko said, scratching the back of her head with a wide, apologetic smile. Running to her as fast as she could, Tohru leaps into her mother's arms, "Mom! I missed you so much!" Tohru choked out in between the tears of reunited joy.

Finally getting her tears and runny nose taken care of, able to speak fluidly again, Tohru straightens up, "but what are you doing here? I thought. . . that. . . you. . .," unable to finish her sentence without tears swelling up again, Kyoko walks to Tohru, embracing her in a light, motherly hug. "Shh, shhhh," Kyoko whispers softly, rubbing Tohru's head soothingly. "It's gonna be fine, Tohru. I am gone, that's true. And no, you're not dead either. I'm here because you wanted me to be, we're in your mind. I'm going to help you out of here."

Tohru calms down considerably at these words, having her most immediate questions answered. She gives Kyoko a small smile, "OK. Where do I have to go?" Determined to get back to everyone, but hesitant to leave her mother again.

"We have to get you to the center of the forest, that's where the door to your exit is," Kyoko explains, tone of adventure and excitement laced with each word. Sensing this from her mother, Tohru also gets the same feeling budding up inside her. "Yes! Let's go!" Tohru states in enthusiasm, fist bumped in the air, wide, goofy smile.

With their destination set, they start to make their way to the edge of the forest, hand in hand.

"Sooo, Tohru, how have you been since the accident? Is everything OK? How's grandpa? Are you getting enough to eat? How is school? Get a boyfriend yet?" Kyoko bombarded Tohru with question, the last one a bit mischievous though.

Tohru, slightly sweat dropping at the explanation she's going to have to give. "Well, umm. . . I've been fine. I was really sad and devastated for the first couple of months but with the Sohma's, i've found that i'm really happy." Smiling at the past moments with the Sohma family.

"Oh! I'll explain the Sohma's in a second. Grandpa is fine, he renovated his house. I decided to live in a tent and get a job so he won't feel burdened by my being there with all the relatives coming to live there," Tohru begins her long explanation, "the tent I was staying in was on Sohma property, but I didn't know that. I ran into the prince of my high school Yuki Sohma and he offered me to stay at his place free of charge with his cousin Shigure in exchange for doing the cooking and cleaning."

Drawing a breath, ready to resume, "Then Kyo, another cousin, came crashing through the roof of my new room challenging Yuki to a match. I slipped, crashing into Kyo, changing him into a cat; in the end, changed all three of them into animals, learned of their family curse of the chinese zodiac, had many adventures with them, and found my place as one of them." Smiling widely and happily at her statement,

Tohru then explains all the itty-bitty details, about the Sohma's, the curse, the family, etc.

"Wow! I missed all of that?. . . wait, YOU WERE LIVING IN A TENT? WHAT THE HELL? Tohru! Don't make me raise from the dead to knock some sense into you!" Rage filled words, eyes glowing deathly red with her threat. "Yes! i'm sorry!" Tohru fearing her mother's wrath, continued to answer Kyoko's questions.

"Um. . . School is fun, i'm having a great time and i'm trying my best to stay on top of my studies. As for the boyfriend. . . no." Tohru hesitated, thinking of whether or not to ask her mom about her confusing feelings or not.

Sensing her daughter's internal conflict, "What is it?" She urges, desperately wanting to know what it is.

"Mom, i'm confused. Kyo. . . Kyo's really hot-headed, stubborn, smart, sensitive, nice, warm, sweet, and protective. . . but I don't know what I'm feeling. . . My heart beats really fast, my palms get sweaty, I stutter when I talk. I think I might be allergic to him. . ." Tohru looks down at her hands confused.

"Sweetie," Kyoko sighed with disbelief and content, shaking her head slightly, "Tohru, I know exactly what you're feeling. Do you know when I felt that? The days I would see your father when we first started meeting. . . I think, instead of an allergic reaction, it's more of an, 'I'm in love reaction'." Kyoko giggles, looking at the shocked look on Tohru's face.

"I'm in love with Kyo? But. . . how? My chest hurts and I feel almost sick, and my stomach does a weird flipping thing. . ." Tohru contemplating her mother's words, seriously confused at this idea of _love_.

Stepping over a small puddle, "yup, being in love hurts, it will emotionally and physically drain you of all energy. But when the person you're in love with reciprocates those feelings, the anticipatory emotions go almost all away. You'll still feel drained, no matter what. But being in love is very rewarding. . ." Kyoko explains, looking off into the distance. "You have the constant feeling of wanting to be with him, don't you? Who's the first person you call for help?" She looks at her blushing daughter expectantly.

"Kyo. . .I call for Kyo. Every time I need help." Tohru now looking at the edge of the forest, quickly coming up to them. The words her mother speaks and the sudden realization of all of it hitting her like a ton of bricks, falling on her from a hundred story building.

Ten minutes later, they make it to the forest, "Well, we should be at the center soon. By the way, Tohru, what does this Kyo guy look like?" Stepping over a fallen branch, continuing their journey.

"Oh! He's very handsome. He has bright orange hair and matching eyes, he's very strong and tall, and his skin is a tan color." Tohru smiled, giggling a little too.

Kyoko stayed silent.

Tohru looks up at her mom's face, the look of realization. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Tohru asks, highly concerned for her mother's reaction.

"Tohru, I know that boy. Do you remember, many years ago, when you were just a little girl, you got lost? I met the little Kyo when I was out shortly before that. We talked for a while, and he ended up really opening up to me. Once I found out you were lost, I cried asking him to help find you. He darted out, searching everywhere for you, in the end, you were found. But I could never thank that boy enough for his help." Kyo explains her past, smiling at the little boy in her memories.

"Wow, I had no idea. . ." Tohru smiles, taking in her mother's story. 'All the more reason to be in love with him,' Tohru decides.

"I. . . also saw him one last time. Many years forward." Kyoko looks downcast, almost unsure if she should bring up the topic. "The moment of my accident. I was hit, laying on the ground, a man came running up to me. It was Kyo, I instantly recognized him from his hair and eyes." Chuckling softly at the unforgettable color.

"I smiled at him, trying to reassure him that I was fine, but he wouldn't have it. He screamed at other's to call an ambulance, fear in his voice. I just looked at him, and said, 'I'll never forget you' as my last words." Kyoko looks at Tohru, eyes filled with tears. Dropping to her knees, Tohru cries loudly, letting all the emotions out, now with the visual of her mother's death.

Dropping to her own knees, Kyoko rubs Tohru's back in soothing circles. "It's OK, Tohru, it's OK. There's no need to be sad. From where I am, I can always be with you, right inside that gigantic heart of yours. In fact, I have a condo in there, overlooking an ocean and everything. And I just remembered, i'm late on rent, think you can wait till next month?" Kyoko laughs at her own amusement, causing Tohru to laugh just as much.

Brushing themselves off, they continue into the forest. After about two hours, they come across an old ruin, four broken pillars on top of a circular platform, moss and ivy covering a great deal. In the center of the platform, a circle, swirls, lines, and designs are carved into the quartz floor.

"This is it. You ready to go back?" Kyoko walks Tohru up to the platform, wishing she doesn't have to say goodbye. Tohru looking at her mother with sadness, wishing the same. "Just remember what I said, Tohru, keep you heart big, or i'll be forced to get a smaller condo." Laughing at her own antics, Kyoko grabs her daughter's hands. "All you have to do is think very hard, think of waking up, going back to those you miss, think of going back to Kyo."

"OK. . . thank you, mom. For everything. I love you." Tohru wipes a tear away. Readying her mind for the journey.

"I love you too." Placing a soft kiss on Tohru's head, Kyoko steps away from the platform, and gives Tohru a big thumbs up, winking, "go get him!"

Blushing, Tohru does as her mother instructed. Light beamed up from beneath her, colors swirls, light bubbles mixed in. Tohru felt warmth and happiness, and soon fell asleep to its drowsy effects.

Tohru wakes up, bolting up right from her bed in room 4. Kyo, who had been sitting next to her, jumps in surprise, looking at Tohru's sudden action in shock.

"Hey, welcome back." Kyo greets her, warm smile; relief flooding both of them.

"It's good to be back." Tohru smiles warmly at him.

 **\- End Chapter -**

Thank you very much for the support thus far.

Please review, let me know of any mistakes, etc. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Recap of chapter 6: We explore the inner conscious of Tohru. Lost in her own mind, trying to find a way back to the real world, she meets her mother again, who has come to help her. The two of them come together in a heartwarming reunion, Kyoko asking about Tohru's life thus far, and Tohru asking about her confusion regarding Kyo.

All mysteries and confusions answered, the two of them set off for the inner forest. There lies a stone ruin, broken and covered in overgrowth. With this, Tohru completes the ceremony, and wakes up in her room at the Sohma summer house, coming face to face with Kyo, who had been by her side.

 **\- Chapter 7 -**

Kyo looks at the sweat covered Tohru in shock. "Hey, you OK? You kinda just bolted right up. You should take it easy, you've been out for a whole day." Explaining the situation to her worryingly, putting a hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

Continuing, "it's strange, you woke up immediately after I gave you the last dose of medicine," surprised at the coincidence.

"I was out for that long? I'm sorry to have troubled everyone. Thank you so much for taking care of me," Tohru wearily glowed in appreciation.

"It's not as big deal. . . all I did was feed you medicine," rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "And you better not do anything stupid like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you were swept away. Next time, you stay with the rest of the group. OK?" Kyo instructs her sternly. "I'm done yelling at you now. So, how do you feel? You OK?"

"I. . . think I am. I had a dream, I was stuck in my own mind. I was lost, trying to wake up. I saw. . . my mom, she helped me." Tears swelling up, but not quite spilling over yet. "She lead me to a forest, where I was able to wake up at," she explains the rest of the dream in summary.

"Your mom?" Kyo asks, old memories flooding back into his own head, good ones, and painful ones.

"Yeah, she asked me about how i'm doing. I explained the Sohma's to her," she giggled, remembering the confused look on her mother's face when explaining the curse. "And, she told me about the time she met you, as a little kid and a little over a year ago. . ." Tohru lifts her head slowly, looking for a reaction out of Kyo. Figuring out if she should continue this conversation, or if it will be too much for him.

"She did, huh? Yeah, I remember her. Hard not too. She annoyed the hell outta me when I was a kid." Kyo explains his point of view, both chuckling at the thought.

"But you're right, I did see her, during _that_ time. I saw her crossing the street, the car not stopping. . . but. . . but I couldn't do anything!" Kyo's slowly voice cracks as his memory comes to play the scene in horror and his own self loathing from that point on.

"If I had grabbed her out of the way, I would have transformed. . . everyone there would have seen. . . I can't begin to imagine the punishment Akito would have given me for such a thing. I hate myself for it. Every. Single. Day. I don't deserve any kindness, especially from you, being her daughter. . . heh. . . I even remember her final words to me, 'I'll never forgive you'. . . that's proof that I don't deserve to be forgiven, or shown mercy. . . It's all my fault!" Kyo's voice now louder, tears start to roll down his cheeks. Head tilted downwards, putting both hands over his eyes, avoiding Tohru's stare at all costs.

Coming back to a sitting upright position, Tohru reaches over, and places her delicate hands on each of his salty-soaked cheeks. "Kyo, you have it all wrong," she said soothingly, forcing his head upwards to look at her. "My mother adored you, her last words were, 'I'll never FORGET you.' She thought nothing but of the highest appreciation for you. And so do I. I will _neve_ r stop treating you the way you deserve to be treated. With kindness and compassion. Please. . . forgive yourself, my mother and I forgave you long ago," placing her forehead against his, softly, comforting his bruised heart.

Speechless, but knowing she deserves a response, he answers honestly, "Tohru. . . thank you. . .," whispering to her lightly. Lifting his head off hers, he stares into her loving and cheerful eyes, big, bright, full of hope. Both leaning in slowly,closing their eyes, their lips meets. Slow and gentle, Tohru feels Kyo's lips against her own. Heart beating fast, hands becoming sweaty, she knew what this meant now.

Pulling away from him slightly, enough to get air, "Kyo. . . I love you," she confesses.

Staring at her with wide eyes, mouth agape, again rendered speechless, he again answers, honestly, "Tohru. . . I love you too." Pulling her into a another kiss, sharing a moment of passion, separating again for air, "I love you so much." Pulling her into his broad, sturdy chest for a second. -POOF-

"Sorry. . . I got caught up in the moment. . ." Kyo blushes at his forwardness, laying on Tohru's lap from the transformation.

Picking him up into her arms, she nuzzles her head against his soft furry one. "It's OK. I love every bit of you, no matter which form you're in."

After about five minutes, Kyo had transformed back and changed back into his clothes. Tohru was standing up, now dressed in everyday attire, ready to greet everyone and tell them she was alright.

"OK, you ready? Let's go." Kyo sticks his hand out for her to hold. Tohru smiles widely, grabbing it without a second thought. Nodding her head at him, she agrees, "yes! Let's go!"

Walking down the hall to the main room, everyone was gathered.

Momiji comes barreling down towards them, "Tohru! Are you OK? Kyo! You didn't push her to hard, did you?" Smiling at the blonde boy scolding Kyo, she answers "yes, I'm alright," reassuring him.

Coming to the rest of them in the room. Hatori looks up and nods with a slight smile, acknowledging her health is back and that he is and Kagura rise from their seats and come to the two, smiling, also glad that she's safe, relieving them of their distraught emotions.

Shigure and Ayame, noticing the pair holding hands, could only guess on what happened. Between the two of them, their sentences sounded similar to, "Tohru! I'm so glad you're well again. And well, well, Kyo, what's this? Playing the favorite with our dear Tohru? You know that's unfair to the rest of us. Tsk, tsk. . ." Both shaking their heads in playful disgust.

Laughing at their antics, Tohru interrupts their comical dialog, "Yes, i'm perfectly fine now. Thank you everyone for your help and i'm sorry to have troubled you all. I'll cook a big dinner as my thanksl." Tohru announces shyly. The group gasps at this, Tohru's famous, big meal, home cooking, most drooled at the anticipation, but all had smiles and heads nodding in approval.

A couple of hours later, everyone was sitting at the eating table, awaiting Tohru's promise of a meal. The smells wafted into the room, only to described as nectar of the gods. Out she came, with this first plates of food, looking just as good as it smelled.

Ayame, half way in tears, "Oh, Tohru! You are heaven sent! How could Kyo have stolen your lovely and celestial heart is beyond my comprehension. This is the most gorgeous meal I have ever laid my own gorgeous eyes upon. Please, do me the honor of leaving the hissing cat for this charming and beautiful snake," grabbing Tohru's hands in his own and placing a light kiss on them. "Hey!" Kyo yells from across the table, throwing a spoon at Ayame's head.

After the lovely meal, it was time for bed. Now past 10 o'clock, everyone was exhausted, especially Tohru.

Before Shigure leaves for his own room, he turns to Kyo, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, whispering so only he could hear, "Hey, Kyo, since Tohru's awake now, and I heard you were in a pickle with the bed; so I took it upon myself to help. Here, take it." Sliding a wrapper into Kyo's hand, he looks down to inspect it. "What the hell!? I don't need a fucking condom!" Kyo yells in a whisper to avoid Tohru asking what he was yelling about.

Unwrapping his arm from Kyo and starting to make his way to his room, Shigure turns to Kyo one last time, "Oh, going bare for the grand night? I see, I see. Ahh, to be young. . . Just. . . don't be too loud, OK?" Shigure smirks at Kyo's red face, and chuckles, "goodnight everyone!"

Tohru and Kyo now head towards their room, walking hand in hand. Never wanting to let go of each other. Coming up to their room and opening the door, they have a moment of deja vu.

"I suppose i'll go fix the beds now." Giggling, Tohru starts the project she meant to do a day ago. Pulling apart the bed, she made two separate ones, but placing them side by side. "Is this alright?" She asks Kyo. Smiling at her, "of course, dummy," knocking her on the head slightly.

Getting ready for bed, they lay in their own beds. Deciding that cuddling is OK, the adult stuff can come later. They only wish to bask in their new found relationship, taking it slow and steady. Using the blankets as a barrier, Kyo and Tohru snuggle up to each other. Kyo places a protective arm over her waist and Tohru placing her hand on his chest over his heart; both falling asleep in the comfort of their beloved.

The next morning was the day to go back home. Packing up, everyone gathered what was theirs, ate breakfast and piled into the bus.

"Quick, Hatori! Start driving!" Yuki calls to him from the back. Hatori, not knowing what Yuki's urgency was, started the bus and slowly back from the house.

"Wait! How cruel of you all! What about me!?" Ayame comes bounding outside from the house after the bus. Stopping the bus, Hatori gives Yuki a stern look as Ayame bordered, sobbing and complaining that the group forgot about him, choosing to do most of this rant at Yuki's side. Yuki groans as his brother continues his tirade; leaving Yuki with no choice but to bribe Momiji to switch places with him with a lollypop.

At the front of the bus, Shigure and Hatori speak of the plan. "So, Shigure, looks like your plan for Kyo and Tohru went as you predicted. Although, I will continue to say, I had no part of this."

Nodding his head in praise, "yes, yes it did go very well. Using Tohru's disappointment to force Kyo to come on this trip; placing rocks near the bus big enough for Tohru to trip over to land into Kyo, the sticks for the room, the weather prediction, Yuki going off on his own prediction, Tohru offers to look for him prediction and Kyo running after her. All well accounted for, except the comma, did not account for that. . .," Shigure admits, rubbing the back of his head in regret.

Still a mystery to him, Hatori asks, "How did you do the sticks?" "Oh! I'm so glad you asked, it was quite simple really, all psychology. People will always take the stick closest to them and the one sticking up higher than the rest. I noted which ones were number four, and when it came to be Kyo and Tohru's turn, I nudged the stick up slightly more than the rest and pushed it towards them. Making them pull out the stick I wanted them to." Shigure explain, a smug look on his face in his moment of triumphic victory.

"Ah. Good to know." Hatori nods his head in understanding.

All mysteries solved, the bus heads down the road for more hours of fun and misery towards home; Momiji already planning their trip to the mountains next for a camping experience.

 **\- The End -**

I can not thank you enough for reading my very first fanfic. I would appreciate the reviews, telling me where I may have messed up at and any alterations I could do to enhance the reading experience.

Thank you!


End file.
